It's Only the Beginning
by ZerotheDog
Summary: This story is about my Sonic character, Maximum "Zero" Prower, yes he's related to Tails (Except Maximum is a dog), and his adventure into true friendship with a cat named Sam! And I just realized that it's a dog - cat relation, they are suppose to hate each other but NOPE! Later in Chapter 2 Sonic comes in with Tails BUT sadly, they don't know each other yet. So Review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

 **Maximum "Zero" Prower- a white dog, with 2 different color eyes (Brown and Blue) and 2 tails. Soon will have a bandana around his neck, flight goggles, yellow shoes, grey gloves, and a brown belt with a small sack connected.**

 **Sam/Sammy- a black and white cat. With a toy mini headset/headphones (mixed in), grey and red gloves, red and white shoes (Not like Sonic's and Tails'), and has dirty blue pants! *This is my brother's character.***

 **My story involving my fanfiction Sonic character, Maximum "Zero" Prower! Let's begin!**

 **Oh wait… *Disclaimer: I don't own Station Square, Mobius or any of that. Only Maximum and Sam!*** _ **Ok**_ **NOW let's begin!**

One stormy night, a dirty bundle of fur was shivering against the Wisdom Tree. **(Me and my friend call an old tree at my school that).** The bundle sighed.

"Well Max," it said, "look what you've got yourself into."

"So I'm not the only one who talks to themselves," a voice said. Max's eyes whipped around chaotically but saw nothing. When…

"Hey buddy!" it called again, "Up here!" Max looked up and saw bright blue eyes staring at him.

"W-Who are you?" the 4 year old dog said.

"Well, I'm Sam!" 'Sam' jumped off the tree, but his foot got caught on a branch, "AH!" and fell. That made Max giggle.

"Wise guy, huh?" Sam laughed. He was a black and white cat. He wore, what looked like, a toy headset, grey and red gloves, red and white shoes, and dirty blue pants.

"And who are you, friend?" he asked, extending a hand out to the nervous dog; which Max accepted.

"My name is Maximum Prower," he told the cat.

"Why're you called that?" he asked, in reply, Max shrugged. The cat looked at him for a moment, and finally said, "What can you do?"

"Hm?" Max said, confused.

"What can you do?" Sam repeated. Max thought for a moment and said, "This!" He created a snowball out of thin air and threw it at Sam.

The cat was caught off guard at the "magic" before him, and got hit in the face.

"Aw, great!" Sam whined, "I'm even colder now!" Max giggled.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" he said, happily and shot this light bolt at him. **(Think of Infamous: First Light).** But Max dodged it at the last second.

"That's just luck. This is Lumokinesis," he held a ball of light then it evaporated, "And you have Frigokinesis. I know that for a fact!"

"Ok," he wasn't getting it at all.

Silence fell over them until Sam broke it, "Do you want a nickname?"

"Nick… name?" Again, Max is confused.

"Like you have a second name, and that's the one you want to be referred to," he explained, "You want one?"

"Yeah!" Max exclaimed. He was growing used to the black and white mobian.

"Hm…" Sam thought until a shiver went up his spine, " _Brr_! It's like below zero… Hey!"

"What?" Max asked startled.

"You could be called Zero!" Sam exclaimed, "Because you have ice/snow powers, and when you _hit me_ ," he emphasized the last part, "It felt like it was below zero! You like it?"

"Zero…" Max whispered to himself. Then his tails started wagging, "Yeah! I'm Zero!" Zero shouted.

"Glad you like it…" he paused, "You have 2 tails?" Zero stopped wagging his tails and hid them behind his back.

"No! No! I'm just wondering if my eyes are messed up or not," he said, waving his hands back and forth.

"Yeah…" Zero said, shamefully.

"Cool!" Sam exclaimed, "I was wondering, do you want to travel with me and have fun!"

Zero's ears perked up, "Really?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," he laughed.

"Yeah!" Zero said, happily, "What should I call you?"

Sam shook his head, "Just call me Sammy, I don't like the whole name changing thing."

"Ok, _Sammy_!" Zero said. They started walking to the town of Mobius, Station Square. Zero forgot all his problems there.

When the 2 best friends got there, it was busy. It was morning because they went to sleep half way there.

People were cleaning up from the storm, running errands, and working; while others were playing around.

"Where are we going?" Zero asked, his problems coming back again.

"I'm going to show you where I live," he pointed to a small abandoned house.

"Oh." Zero wasn't a big fan of scary-looking houses… or scary-looking anything. But the walk there was _way_ worse. There was whispering, glares, stuff thrown at them, etc. But when he looked at Sammy, he was… smiling?

' _He's tough for a 4 year old… unlike me_ ,' Zero thought. He sighed. But when they got to Sammy's house, Sammy deflated and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man, that was tense!" he sighed, "Well, let's go in!" When they walked in, Zero was shocked. It was well furnished and _clean_! Sammy led Zero down the hallway, which was kind of creepy; because the light was very dim, and brought him to a bedroom, with 2 separate beds.

"This one is mine," he leapt on a bed with spaceships and stars, "and this one is yours!" He pointed to the bed with trains and puffs of clouds.

"I love trains!" Zero squeaked.

"And I love spaceships!" Sammy laughed. They told each other about their lives so far even though it was 12:00 at night. Sammy told him that he left his foster family, and escaped a base, that's run by a fat man, shaped like an egg! **(You know who already!).** Zero told Sammy about how he was left alone his whole life, getting bullied badly, not going to school at all in his 4 years of life, and having to leave Station Square.

"Wow. Harsh life, ain't it?" Sammy agreed.

"That's only the beginning," Zero sighed.

"Just out of curiosity, do you know who. 'Sonic the Hedgehog' is?" Zero shook his head.

"Really?!" Sammy said, shocked, "He's the hero of Mobius!"

"I don't know a… Sunik?" Zero stuttered.

"It's _Sonic_!" he corrected, "But I'm surprised!"

"If he's such a great hero, he would've helped me!" Zero got angry, but what was shocking was his eyes turned completely black, but turned back. When the black turned back to brown and blue, Zero looked at Sammy, he was scared.

"Um… I'm going to sleep," Zero said, quickly and landed in his bed and pretended to fall asleep.

' _Stupid. Stupid! STUPID_!' he thought angrily, ' _what did you do_?!' He took the risk and turned around. Sammy was sleeping too. He slowly got up and walked out in the living room and laid down and started pondering in his thoughts.

"Who _is_ Sonic?" he asked himself, "Probably doesn't matter." He yawned and fell asleep.

It was morning and Sammy was poking Zero.

"Wha?" he said, sleepily.

"Get up, lazybones!" he laughed, "we're going to get something to eat!" Sammy forgot all about last night due to hunger.

"Do we even have money for food?" Zero asked.

"Well… have you ever stole anything in your life?"

"Kind of, if food counts. Then yes," Zero responded.

"So that's what we're doing!"

"Ok!" Zero, nor Sammy, knew it was bad. They ran to their room, and Sammy went into the closet and pulled out a box. It looked ancient; it showed 3 symbols on it: a star, a crescent moon, and a sun. It was dusty a bit, but it was clean other than that.

"Sorry, I haven't gotten this out in a while… until, I met you!" Sammy exclaimed. When he was holding the box, he made his hand glow, it made some of the crevices and the sun symbol light up a yellow color. He motioned for Zero to come and do it too. He slowly came over and looked at Sammy. Sammy winked at him; so he put his hand on the box and it lit up a light blue color. Then it opened! It held 2 rocks.

"What?" Zero said in disbelief, "We're using rocks? Are we knocking people out?"

"No, but that's funny!" he laughed, "But yours is this one," it was glowing blue. He grabbed it, and when he saw the other one, it was glowing yellow.

"That's the Moon Stone, and this is the Sun Stone!" he explained to the pup.

"What do they do?" Zero asked still staring at the stone.

"Well, they make our powers stronger and better. They also do tricks we didn't know we could do!"

Zero was amazed. His very own stone! And it belonged to him, and no one else can take it or use it!

"Let's go!" Zero squealed putting it back in the box. They ran out the door but Sammy fell back a little bit and grabbed Zero's tails.

"Hey!" but stopped short when he felt them spinning. Sammy rotated them fast and let go, and he watched as Zero hovered above him.

"I knew it would work!" Sammy said, happily.

"What am I doing?" Zero freaked out.

"You're flying!" But Zero floated back down to the ground.

"Wow! That was fun!" Zero squeaked. They got to Station Square.

"Ok, there is a fruit stand that sells apples, bananas, and oranges," he explained, "So-"

"Um, what do those look like?" Zero interrupted.

"What-" he began, "Oh! Well, apples are red, bananas are yellow, and oranges are… orange! Got it?" Zero nodded. They snuck into an alley… **(Just to clarify: Don't do this kids! It's bad! This is just a story!).** They were right behind the fruit stand. He was about to stalk forward until Sammy grabbed his shoulder. He turned around only to have something around his neck. He looked down and saw the Moon Stone around his neck. He also tied something around his 2 tails, to make it look like one puffy tail.

"It's for good luck… and help!" Sammy said. He winked and motioned him to follow. Once they got to the spot, Sammy started explaining the plan, "Ok, you run fast, which is good! Your reflexes," he threw a punch at Zero's face, which he dodged, "is great! And you are good! Let's move!" He was about to go when he stopped again, "I almost forgot!" He gave him a bandana, and tied it around his neck, "That isn't needed, but it makes you look cooler!" Zero rolled his eyes and smiled.

' _This is friendship… huh…_ ' he thought, happily, ' _It feels great_!'

"Ready… Set…" Sammy whispered, "GO!" They dashed out swiftfully and grabbed a couple fruits.

"HEY!" the market-worker yelled, "Get back here you ignorant kids!"

"Just keep running!" Sammy called back.

"It's now or never!" Zero told himself. Then he sprinted even faster until they got to the forest and to their home. They ran into their bedrooms and landed on their beds.

"We… did… it!" Sammy panted.

"Yeah!" Zero breathed. Once they got their breath back, they stood up and high-fived each other. Sammy had grabbed a batch of bananas and an apple, while Zero grabbed 2 apples and an orange.

"We did great!" Sammy said, "Would you be up to lunch and dinner?" Before Zero could ask what those are, Sammy continued, "Those are the other times you eat. Man, I need to teach you some stuff!" They laughed for like 5 minutes, while telling funny stories.

Finally they ate. And then at lunch and supper/dinner **(Whatever you call it, I say dinner)** , they snuck more.

Maximum "Zero" Prower and Sammy thought they would never get caught… or do they?

 **Chapter 1= DONE! Chapter 2= Not finished yet but close! Review on your thoughts and… yeah! Thanks for checking my stories out and tune in! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Caught in the Act

Chapter 2: Caught in the Act

 **I'm posting fast,** _ **I know, I know**_ **… But better now than later! Well, enjoy! Review and whatever… To the Story!**

It's been half a week since the whole stealing act. 'So far so good,' as Sammy would say. They were sitting there in the living room at about 4:00pm.

"I'm hungry!" Sammy whined. He looked at the calendar, "October 9th… hm?" Sammy saw it was Sonic Day.

"What?" Zero asked.

"It's for Sonic, but that means food! And fireworks!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Fireworks?" Zero asked.

"What… Zero, please tell me you know what that is?" Sammy pleaded. He slowly shook his head.

Sammy sighed, "Its fire I guess… and it creates pretty lights too!"

Now it started to seem interesting to Zero now, "When are we going,"

Sammy looked at the time, "We have an hour before people start gathering, so in that limited time we have, I'm teaching you time!"

 _About half an hour had past_ … and Zero learned 1:00, 1:30, and above. Now he could tell time!

"Ok, now time to practice that flying!" they went outside and practiced for the rest of the hour.

It was 5:00... And he learn to steady his flying and twist his tails on his own.

"Now were ready!" And they left into the forest and to Station Square. They had their stones with them. They got to the entrance, and Sammy told Zero something, "There is a parade… a parade has these float things, and they will be distracted. And use your ice powers for emergencies! Got it?"

"Got it," Zero smirked.

"To the Best Thieves EVER!" the two 4 year olds shouted. And bolted into the crowd.

"Split up!" Sammy yelled through the loud crowd. Zero wanted to see the floats but he was starving, so his hunger side won. He searched around, but it was hopeless.

Zero sighed, "I can't see through these people!" But he still went on. Zero got to the streets and saw the _big_ … floats, were they called? It was a pirate ship!

"Wow!" he breathed. He shook his head and continued searching, _finally_ he found a snack bar. To his luck, the door was opened. He snuck in and hid in the shadows. There was only 2 people. He had to wait until the both were looking away. Which to him took forever.

' _Ugh. It's like taking from 5:00 to 8:00_!' he thought, ' _Slow-pokes… I have an idea_!' He quickly, and quietly, grabbed a rock and through it into the back, which what he was hoping, the 2 people looked behind them and went to the source of the noise.

"Yes," he whispered. Zero ran up quietly to the candy and put some of it in his sack on his belt. He grabbed more and when he had enough, he heard yelling.

"Hey! Thief!" a bear (Boy) yelled.

"Get him!" a flamingo (Girl) yelled. But sadly, to their dismay, the dog had escaped.

Zero fled right when he had enough and ran to the backpack that they set in a bush. He put all the candy in there and sped back to the parade. Everyone was breaking up, and Zero was snaking through the crowd.

"Sammy!" he called, "Sammy, where are you?" He looked for any white (not black because it's dark out). Then he saw the flamingo and bear again, with this weird looking hedgehog and fox, _with 2 tails_?

"At least I'm not the only one," he said, while throwing his stone in the air and catching it.

"Run, Zero, Run!" a voice yelled. Zero, and even the 4 Mobians talking looked, and saw Sammy sprinting towards him. What was weird was his stone was glowing a yellow color. Then out of nowhere, Sammy's eyes turned yellow and he seemed to dash forward. But, sadly, he tripped.

"Oof!" he got up quickly but the 2 cops that were chasing him, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"You're not going anywhere!" the cop, who was a badger, looked over to where Zero _was_ , but the young pup blasted a few snowballs in his face, which he let go holding his face, crying, "My eyes! My eyes! Where did he get snow from?!"

Sammy tripped the other cop, it was an iguana, with his light power (He used a whip).

"Nice shot!" Sammy called when he caught up to him, and they high-fived, completely oblivious to the fact 4 Mobians walking up to them. But Zero saw them.

"Run!" and they bolted off.

"Do you know who the weird hedgehog is? He's blue!" Zero said in disbelief.

"Blue?!" Sammy shouted, "That's Sonic!" Zero looked down and saw his stone glowing and got scared.

"Sammy!" he whimpered. Sammy looked and saw Zero's eyes had turn completely light (and bright) blue!

Then ice showed up out of nowhere and he went up and up, but not up and up and up, because there was a lamppost. His gut slammed into it.

"Ugh. Ow," he whined. He quickly climbed and hung on, "Keep running!"

"Um… hate to break it to ya," Sammy said, "But I kind of got caught." He looked and saw that this 'Sonic' had caught _his friend_! He pictured what had happened to him with the bullies… Then the anger came out, which is rarely.

"Nobody hurts my friend!" he yelled and his eyes went blue and his stone glowed. He summoned an ice spear and shot it at him.

"Woah!" 'Sonic' yelped, "Calm down!" Handing Sammy to the police officers.

"Hey… no hard feelings?" Sammy said to the angry police officers.

"No! Let go of Sammy!" Zero shouted, still shooting spears and snowballs. When he summoned up enough strength for a snowball, he sneezed.

"Achoo!" it was high-pitched and he fell back. Luckily he had a free hand and clung on.

"Phew!" he made an ice slide, which went _above_ the group of Mobians. He then slid down, "WEEEE!" But it ended and landed on the street. Then something hit him… not physically, mentally.

' _Snow and Ice is water so_ ,' he looked at the sewer drain and concentrated hard. But the lid only flew off and hit the bear in the foot.

"OW!" he screamed.

"Oops. Sorry, sir!" he said, apologetically. He yelped when he felt someone grab his arm hard from behind. He looked and saw that fox.

"Hey! Let go!" Zero yelled.

"No!" the fox said. He sounded like he was 4 years old, "You have to be arrested for stealing!"

He pushed the fox over, "I wasn't stealing! I was… only surviving!"

"That's different!" The fox launched himself at the pup and tackled him.

The band on Zero's tails, that have been holding up for so long, _snapped_.

"Freedom!" he jumped back from the fox and shook his tails. Which when the fox saw that, he gasped.

"What? Haven't seen a two-tailed dog before?!" Zero bowled the fox over and they fought until Sonic and the cop separated the two.

"Sheesh, it seems like you had a rough life, kid," Sonic said.

"BECAUSE I HAVE!" Zero screamed. His eyes were black again (Which were black during the fight too).

"Um, Sonic?" the young fox said, tugging on his arm.

"Yeah, Tails?" He said looking down.

"Why're his eyes black?"

Zero's eyes turned back my eyes aren't black!" he growled. He sneezed again.

"Achoo! What am I sneezing for?" Zero got annoyed, "Maybe… I'm allergic to you!" He pointed at the cop and kicked him. Which didn't have an effect on him.

"Well, that was useless," Zero muttered. He got thrown into the cop car. He saw Sammy!

"Sammy!" he exclaimed.

"You survived a _long_ time out there!" he said, smiling. He leaned in and whispered, "That's what thieves do!"

"Thieves for life?" Zero asked, putting his hand in the air for a high-five.

Sammy nodded, "Thieves for life!" They high-fived and laughed. They started rustling around.

 **(Before/During the reuniting: Outside)**

"Those toddlers are… strange," the bear cop said, scratching the back of his head.

"Officer Anderson," the iguana came up to the bear.

"What is it, Sheriff Quinn?" the bear grumbled.

"Well," Sheriff Quinn began, "the kids are secure. But, are they part of some… witchcraft?"

"Doubt it," Officer Anderson snorted, "There aren't 'witches' here, Numskull!"

"Hey! Don't talk to your sheriff like that!" The 2 started arguing.

Tails was silent until he asked, "Did I hurt the dog?"

"No, I don't think so," Sonic said, resting a hand on the fox's shoulder.

He looked over and saw the windows were frozen with ice and there was light shining out.

"What happened to your car?" he asked.

"What the?!" they ran over and turned on the heat in their car and the ice melted and the light ceased. Then he rolled down the window with a remote **(My idea!)** with the keys attached.

The white dog poked his head out, "Yes?" He had an innocent smile on his face. Tails couldn't help but giggle.

" _Don't_ freeze the windows like that!" S. Anderson growled.

The black and white cat poked his head out next, "What're you gonna do? Hit innocent toddlers?"

"Why I outta…" O. Anderson grumbled, rearing up a fist. The dog yelped and ducked, while Sammy just sat there. But S. Quinn stopped him.

"You can't do that!" S. Quinn, "It'll make you lose your job!"

He growled, "Fine." The dog peeked back up.

"I thought he really was gonna do it!" He breathed.

"Nah," the cat said, waving his hand.

Sheriff Quinn walked up to them, "Can you tell us your names?"

"Why do you wanna know?" the cat asked, cockily.

"What's the magic password?" the pup asked.

The sheriff sighed and muttered under his breath and said, "Please?"

"Nope! It was jellybeans!" the 2 toddlers said high-fiving, while laughing their tails off. They weren't the only ones laughing, Sonic and Tails were. **(I do that to my brother!)**

"They got you good!" Sonic laughed.

The iguana got mad and said, "Fine! How about you try?!"

"Ok," Sonic walked over and looked at them and winked, "What're your names?"

"I'm Sam!" the cat said, "But you could call me Sammy!"

The pup was sitting there thinking. Sonic waved a hand in his face, "Hello? Mobius to… dog. You there?"

He shook his head, "I'm Zero!"

Sonic looked confused, "Zero?"

"Well, I'm really Maximum, but call me Zero, ok?" he pleaded.

"Fine with me! I gave Tails the name he has now!" he boasted.

"My real name is Miles," Tails whispered.

Zero nodded.

 **(Back with Zero)**

"We're going to take you to the hospital," the sheriff explained.

Sammy narrowed his eyes, "Why? Putting us out of our misery?!"

"No! I don't wanna die!" Zero whined.

"No, were just checking your health," Sonic assured.

"Uh-huh," Sammy said, doubtfully, "It doesn't matter, does it Zero?"

"Nope!" he shook his head, with his stone moving. That's when Sonic noticed it.

"What're those?" he pointed to their stones.

"Uh, lucky stones!" Zero blurted out. He felt a soft slap in the back of his head.

"Why'd you tell them, now it's not lucky!" he glanced at Sammy and he winked.

"Well, we're going to have to inspect them," O. Anderson reached for the rocks on their neck.

Zero held a snowball up in a throwing motion. The cop backed away, with his hands up.

"Woah, that's cool!" Sonic said.

"How'd you do that?" Tails asked, amazed.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Well, let's go!" the sheriff said.

"Meet you there!" Sonic hoisted Tails on his shoulders and sped off.

Sammy leaned in, "Don't talk to the cops, whatever you do!"

Zero nodded and smirked. **(But kids… you** _ **should**_ **talk to cops, it's rude not to!)**

 _They got to_ the hospital without a peep. Even though Zero was ready to burst. They got out and the two kids yelled, "FREEDOM!" And started running home.

"Not so fast," Sonic grabbed the kids by the arms and pulled them back.

"So close!" Zero murmured.

"You guys will need to get checked," he told the toddlers.

"For what?"

"Information."

"What kind of in-for-ma-tion?" Zero stuttered.

"Date of birth, age, yadda, yadda," Sonic said.

"Ok! My name is Sam Light (Coincidence), I'm 4 years old, my birthday is October 12th, and I don't have a criminal record… yet."

"I'm Maximum or known as Zero, I'm 4, my bir-th-da-y is… August 4, and I don't have a cr-im-in-al rec-or-d!" Zero said, he lied at the birthday part.

"Can we go now?"

"No."

"UGH!" Sammy and Zero exclaimed. They walked in and saw familiar faces glaring at them.

"Uh oh," Zero whispered. They walked to the reception worker (whatever they're called).

"Hello, Sonic!" she looked down to Tails, "How're you doing little guy?"

"I'm good Trinity," Tails blushed. She looked and saw the other two toddlers, then smiled.

"More kids you picked up?" she joked.

"Well, they're homeless, Trin," Sonic said.

"I wouldn't say homeless!" Sammy objected, "We have a home, except it's abandoned."

"Sure, Sam," Sonic said, "Do you have an opening for Dr. Quack?" **(The only doctor I can think of).**

"One right now is opened," she said, "Would that be good?"

"Yes thanks!" Sammy blurted out, "I want this over with."

Zero turned around and saw the officers still here, "Do you _have_ to stay?!"

"Yes, your outlaws!" the bear growled.

"Sheriff, Officer, LEAVE!" Sonic said, sternly.

"Fine," the sheriff said, "Let's go." And started walking away.

"Don't think this is over!" O. Anderson grumbled.

"Sure, doesn't matter!" Sammy called after him.

The doctor came in, "Sonic, what're you doing here?"

"For these two," Sonic said, grabbing a hold of the cat and dog.

He looked at them, "Ok, c'mon." They got to room 124. It was… very kiddish. It had airplanes, spaceships, cars, everything!

"This is… nice," Sammy said, "Oh! Spaceships!" He ran over and grabbed a toy spaceship and played with it.

' _Rules in my book_ ,' Zero thought, ' _#4: Don't trust the toys people give you… bombs could be in them_!'

"Who's first?" the doctor asked, looking at Sammy and Zero.

Sammy pointed at Zero and Zero pointed at Sammy. The doctor chuckled.

"Well, we're going to have to do this the hard way," he said, "Sonic?"

"Sam is going first," he smiled, innocently, while Sammy glared at him.

He went up to the bed and sat down, with his arms crossed. Sonic whispered something to the doctor, and he nodded. **(If you want to know what it's this: the power things they have).**

The doctor used the stethoscope and listen to Sam's heart. He had a baffled look on his face. He told them, "Sammy's heart beat was light and fast, which is unusual." Sonic was writing this down, while Tails watched. Next was the hammer thing… He hit Sam's knee with it and it shot up lightning fast and knocked the utensil out of his hand. "Well, his reflexes are fast and strong," he admitted.

"Before we do the x-ray, let's do…" he paused and looked on his sheet, "Zero?" He nodded and slowly walked over to the bed and hopped up.

He started with the stethoscope. This even baffled him, "Now your heartbeat is slow!" When he did the hammer thing, his reflexes were fast but not that fast.

"Ok now for the x-ray." They walked to the x-ray room, and Sammy went first, because he thought it looked cool. It scanned him down, and then up.

Now it was Zero's turn, he was hard to stand still so he concentrated and froze his blood for a couple seconds to stand perfectly still.

The two skeletons showed up on screen. They both were bone health but they checked their muscles and the heart were different; one was completely fast, and the other was frozen. The blood flow was the same too.

"Something is wrong here…" Dr. Quack said, "Let's go to my computer." Which they did and the doctor looked it up and it showed up being: The Sun Stone and Moon Stone and two Mobians that will have special power! Which can be used for evil… don't tell the bad guys!

"One power is ice, for the Moon Stone," he began reading, "And the other is light, for the Sun Stone." Zero started clutching his stone.

Dr. Quack continued, "It can only be activated by the two Mobians and nobody else. But those two have to be careful, because the enemies seek power."

"Which isn't a surprise," Sonic murmured.

"I already had to deal with that," Sammy said, "This fat guy caught me when he saw I used this," he held up the Sun Stone, which the 3 widened their eyes at, "He wanted me to join his side or something, BUT I escaped!"

"Where'd you get that?" Tails squeaked.

"It was given to me," he said, "By my parents. And Zero uses this," He grabbed Zero's hand that clutched the stone and held it up.

"You have it too?" the doctor said astonished.

"Well, yeah," Zero said.

The doctor shook his head, "Well, let's get to the blood taking test!" **(I forgot what it was called).**

Zero's blood went cold… literally, "Does that involve the pointy thing?"

The doctor looked at him weirdly. Sammy said, "Needles."

"Yes," the doctor said.

Zero laughed (fakely) and said, "I'm not doing that."

"Too bad," Sonic said.

 _About 30 minutes later_ … they finished. It took Sammy only a couple minutes but it took Zero about 15.

"Never again." Was all he said afterwards. But when to playing with Sammy in a game of: Spaceships vs. Trains

The doctor came back with the results. He was looking sulky and tired. But on top of that he was amused and happy.

"Well, Tails," the fox perked up at his name, "You have a brother."

"Wh-What?" he stammered.

"Maximum 'Zero' _Prower_ is your twin brother," he said with a smile.

Tails sat there… astonished. Then a grin from ear to ear formed, "I have a brother?"

Sonic was happy too, " _Another_ little bro?"

"Yes, and yes!" the doctor said. He was about to continue but an shout interrupted him

"I WIN!" Zero shouted, happily.

"Um, hate to break it to ya' but you lost," he pointed to where the trains were destroyed.

"Oh." He sat back down, "Rematch!"

"There's no time," Sonic said, "Did you hear Dr. Quack?"

Zero shook his head.

"Tails is your brother," he repeated.

"That's crazy, I don't have a brother," he said, factually.

"Well not in this, Maximum 'Zero' Prower," Tails said showing him the paper. Zero just looked at him.

"I can't read."

"Oh, but I am your biological brother!" Tails exclaimed, "We can show you our friends: Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese (They are little), Chaotix, everybody!"

Zero was holding his ears, "Too much noise!"

"Sorry, but let's get a move on," Tails tried moving Zero but couldn't.

Sonic saw that he was sad. He knelt down by the kid, "What's the matter?"

"What… What about Sammy?" He had the _real_ puppy dog eyes.

"He can come!"

"Really?! Will you Sammy?" Zero pleaded.

"Why wouldn't I?" he laughed, "Your like a brother to me, so of course!"

"Bye, Dr. Quack!" they shouted.

They got to the Mystic Ruins, where Sonic and Tails lived. Sonic carried Tails on his shoulders and went sonic fast and Sammy grabbed Zero's hand and ran. Zero hung onto the papers on the way there. He wanted to learn more about him and learn how to read it.

"You're lucky we have a spare bedroom with 2 beds!" Sonic chuckled.

They walked in and again saw a train bed and a spaceship bed.

"I call the spaceship/train bed!" they called simultaneously.

"I'm going to have to keep an eye on him and Egghead," Sonic whispered to himself, "Because he'll find out about them and he hasn't found out about Tails yet and I plan to keep it that way, so I have to do the same for these two!" He smiled and walked in showing them around with Tails dragging Zero everywhere.

But to Sonic's demise, somebody was already watching, through a spybot. And he was grinning maniacally.

His reign of terror was yet to come.

 **Hope you enjoyed… that took forever! But check out my Warriors Fanfiction page:** **XxBravespiritxX** **! I have a big story up and hope you enjoy it and also, I hope you enjoy this too!**

 **Review and whatnot! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Friends?

Chapter 3: Friends?

 **Chapter 3! Hope you like it so far, here we go!**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Tails, or any of them. They are owned by** **SEGA** **. I only own: Max/Zero, and Sammy!***

Zero's eyes blinked open. He saw he was in a different bedroom, which confused him at first but then he remembered.

' _Oh yeah_!' he thought happily, ' _I'm at Sonic's house_!'

He leapt up out of bed and saw that Sammy was still sleeping. He crept up to his bed, and jumped on him.

"Attack!" Sammy yelled, but his eyes blinked open and saw his friend on him, "Dude! I was in the middle of an awesome dream!" He looked around, bewildered. Then smiled and nodded when he remembered where he was.

"We should adventure around the My-st-ic Ruins," Zero said. He was starting to learn syllables in words. **(Hope I got that right).**

"Yeah, but first I'm _starving_!" Sammy insisted. Zero nodded and rubbed his stomach, "Ninja time!"

"What?" Zero was confused.

"You know that thing you do when you teleport?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Zero had this teleportation power, where when he walks into a dark part of a room and he can end up anywhere he wants. He walked to the closet with Sammy; it was dark in there.

Zero closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they were black. He grabbed Sammy's hand and disappeared. Zero could see all the shadows in the house through his eyes. He found one behind the couch, and appeared there. He blinked and his eyes turned back to its normal colors. Sammy never seen it before, so he was wide eyed.

"It actually worked," he whispered.

"Of course it did," Zero said. They peeked over and saw nobody, so the jumped over.

"How'd you guys get there?" a voice said. They yelped and their tails bushed out, they whipped around and saw Tails.

Zero smirked, "A magician never tells his secrets!" He loved saying that, because it got the person mad or they'd start begging. But Tails just had a deflated look.

"Oh. So are you going to see our friends today?" he asked.

Sammy had doubtful look, "I don't know, Zero and I are a solo group." Zero nodded, his eyes wide. He didn't like meeting new people… Sammy doesn't count, Zero would say.

"One person you might get scared of is Amy," Tails laughed, "or Knuckles. Either of them, they have temper problems!"

"I wasn't really liking yesterday with all the people," Zero said, "So probably not." Sammy leaned on him.

"I agree!" he exclaimed. They didn't even hear Sonic behind them, but Zero did. His ear only twitched when he spoke.

"Well, you have to anyways," Sonic said, making the other 2 jump, "We're going to the lake!"

"What." Zero said in disbelief.

"Aren't you scared of water, Sonic?" Sammy smirked.

"I didn't say I was going to go in the water," he frowned, "Probably just chillax."

"Who's all coming?" Tails squeaked.

"Let's see," Sonic pulled a list out, "Amy, Ms. Vanilla, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Big and the Chaotix." **(To be honest, I had to look that up! I couldn't remember).**

"Yes!" Tails squealed.

"No!" Sammy and Zero sighed out loud.

"Why don't you want to go?" Tails asked.

"We don't like big groups," Zero muttered. Sonic walked over, knelt down and put his arm around his neck.

"Well, you're going to see _this_ group," he smiled, pulling Sammy into it too, "All I have to say is, they are something." The 3 kids' stomachs growled. Zero looked down at his stomach and shushed it.

"I'll make pancakes!" Sonic said. Zero looked at Sammy. All Sammy did was face palm his face and mouthed, 'seriously?' Zero shrugged and smiled innocently. Sammy walked over and told him what it was.

"It's a flat… pancake, I guess," he confused himself, "its flat food." Zero nodded slowly.

' _I'm so dumb_ ,' he thought, ' _I'll teach myself stuff, which will be hard_.' He sighed with boredom.

"I'm going outside," he told Sammy. Sammy shook his head.

"I'm coming with you," he said. So they walked out the door and saw it was sunny and cloudless.

"Good day for adventuring, huh?" Sammy chuckled. Zero just nodded. He was already sweating, "Maybe a little _too_ hot out," Sammy started panting. Zero smirked. He had an idea! So Zero created a snowball behind his back. And swift as a… cat, he threw it at Sammy.

It, again, hit him in the face. "Are you kidding me? Again?" he grumbled. He looked mad but he was laughing, "Let's go!" He sprinted off, but Zero was waiting there, thinking.

' _I think I'll fly_ ,' he thought. He spun his tails and floated up! He smiled and took off. He caught up instantly, and when Sammy turned around, he was shocked. He was thinking he'd fall behind, but nope! He was wrong!

Zero saw his shocked face; and he just smiled even more. They got to a big flowery meadow, it had daisies everywhere!

"Wow!" Zero exclaimed when he landed. He bent down and sniffed the flowers.

Sammy smirked. Zero was smelling the flowers, still standing up. So he decided to push him in. Sammy walked up and pushed him in.

Zero felt someone push him. He did a somersault. His nose twitched…

' _Uh-oh_ ,' then he sneezed. "Achoo!"

He heard Sammy laughing his tail off. He concentrated hard and made ice go through the ground and form around the bottom of his shoe.

Sammy felt a cold feeling in his shoe, when he tried to lift it he couldn't.

"What the?" Then Zero turned around grabbed his arm and yanked him down. The ice broke, and he fell in. Now it was Zero's turn to laugh.

"Very funny!" he faked laugh. Zero picked up a flower, and tried something. He concentrated really hard on it.

' _Freeze, please_!' he thought. **(That rhymes!).** To his luck, it started to crystalize.

"Yes!" he whispered.

Sammy was playing with a ball of light, but when he heard his friend, he looked up. The flower was frozen.

"Neat!" he exclaimed.

Zero knocked on the ice; it was frozen, and unbreakable. He sighed and laid back.

"We should get back," he said.

Sammy thought about it, "Yeah, we should. Just because I'm hungry!" Zero laughed at that statement.

"Beat you there!" Zero chuckled, flying away.

"Hey! You got a head-start!" Sammy complained, while laughing.

Once they got back and smelled a sweet aroma coming from the house. They bolted in and saw Sonic just getting done.

"Just in time!" Sonic said. There was a plate full of pancakes, "Well, let's eat!"

After eating, they had to get ready.

Sammy had to wash his pants, so he did it during the night. It was dry, so he put that on, and put on his red/white shoes and grey/red gloves. He decided to put his headphones on to look cool. And he put his stone around his neck.

Sonic and Tails put on the regular stuff they wear.

Zero didn't wear clothes, so he put on his ripped up brown gloves and boots. He also put on the broken flight glasses and the bandana that Sammy gave him. He also put his stone around his neck, it glowed for a second and then back to normal. He smiled.

They met back up in the living room.

"Are you ready to go?" Sonic asked.

"Not really," Zero muttered. Sonic rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Ok, how about you two?" he asked. Tails nodded fast, and Sammy nodded slowly. "Alright! Let's go!"

They got near to the lake, (The name of it is: Mystic Lake. Random name), Zero was growing more nervous by the second.

He walked beside Sammy, and Sonic and Tails were in front. He leaned in, "Are you sure about this?"

"We should meet them," he began, "but it doesn't _mean_ we have to be friends."

"Sounds good to me," Zero sighed. They got to the lake, and there were many, _many_ people there. There was a red echidna (Zero doesn't know what that is), a pink hedgehog, an adult rabbit, with what looked like a 3 year old bunny, a blue chao, a purple cat, a crocodile, a chameleon, and a bee. Then other families farther away.

"Yup! I'm not doing this!" Zero said, walking away. Sammy grabbed the back of his bandana and whispered something in his ear.

"Remember, you don't have to be _friends_ with them," he warned.

"That isn't the reason!" his eyes were bulging with fear, "You don't know if they're nice or not!"

Sonic walked up to them, "They're nice… well, some of them at times."

"Yeah! Ms. Vanilla is very nice!" Tails peeped in.

"That's one person!" Zero said, rolling his eyes a bit.

"Did I mention were swimming?" Sonic asked.

"I. Can't. Swim." He said breathing hard.

Tails bounded up and down, "I'll show you! I'll show you!"

Zero's tails went between his legs but nodded.

"Also I've been with Sonic for 8ish months, and he doesn't want to learn," Tails said, pointing to Sonic.

Zero smirked, "I'm going to learn before you! Beat you to the lake, Tails!" And dashed off. But before he could Sonic stopped him.

"You have to meet everyone first," Sonic said, still smiling from what he did just a few moments ago.

"But…"

"No 'Buts'"

Zero sighed but smirked. They walked out and Zero whispered to Tails, "I'm going to beat you to the lake!"

"No you won't," he ran off. Zero laughed and dashed passed Sonic.

"Hey! What did I just say?" Sonic called to the brothers. Zero started running backwards now.

He just shrugged, but he didn't watch where he was going and ran into Tails.

"Hey, watch out!" Tails yelped. Zero was still laughing.

"Buddy Pile!" Sammy shouted and landed on them.

"You big oaf!" Zero laughed. He got up and tackled his best friend.

 **(Before the Whole Thing: w/ Sonic)**

Sonic walked out of the forest and went to where his friends were. He could hear Zero whispering something, and then Tails shouting, "No you won't!"

Tails bolt past him, with his brother hot on his heels.

"Hey! What did I just say?" he called. He watched as Zero started running backwards.

' _Wow, that's impressive_ ,' he thought, ' _He still has the same speed_!'

He watched as Zero shrugged. Sonic rolled his eyes.

' _Keep your eyes on the road, kid_ ,' he thought, happily. He watched as Zero run into Tails and they started rolling. When they came to a stop, Tails was at the bottom, and Zero was on him. It looked like he was out of breath. Then another gust of wind ran past him, it was Sammy!

"Buddy Pile!" he shouted and landed on him. Sonic chuckled.

"You big oaf!" Zero laughed, out of breath. Zero got up and tackled his friend.

"You have a lot on your hands now, Sonic," a red echidna came up to him.

"These two?" Sonic pointed at Sammy and Zero wrestling, "They're thieves, Knucklehead!"

"I don't believe that," the pink hedgehog said.

"It's true!" Sammy was right beside the pink hedgehog, "Are you 'Amy'?"

"Yes! Has _Sonic_ been talking about me?" she gave an affectionate look at the nervous hedgehog.

"No," he smirked, "Tails did though!"

"Ok, you can quite talking now," Sonic told the toddler.

"I'm going to go back for a rematch," he said. He ran and leapt on top of Zero, who was trying to get dirt out of his ear.

 **(Back with Zero!)**

"Stupid dirt," he muttered. Something hit him from behind and knocked him in the water. He leapt out because it was cold.

"Cold! Cold!" he shook himself. He saw a dock and ran to it, "Look, Sammy!" But Sammy ran passed him and leapt into the water. His ears flattened in fear, but luckily, Sammy's head came to surface.

"Come in!" he called. Zero casted a doubtful glance at Sammy.

"Um, later," Zero muttered. But he felt something grab his tails, "Hey! Let go!"

When he turned around, a baby rabbit was grabbing them.

"Uh…" he hasn't seen a baby since… himself, "Could you let go, please?"

"Ok," and she let go. Zero started walking on the deck, but when he didn't see his friend in the water, he got scared.

"Sammy?" he called, "Sam!" But nothing. He turned around and he was there. Zero yelped and fell back, into the water. But when Sammy saw him topple over, his eyes went wide and his ears bent back in horror.

Before he fell in, he heard his brother yell, "Sam! No!" And he went underwater. It was deep, he kept going down and down… and down. You get it. When he felt the bottom, he saw Sammy dive in, out of his shock. Sammy had his hand out, so Zero did the same. He tried going up but couldn't, and he lost more breath and strength because of struggling. But he left his hand up, and Sammy's hand grabbed his, and for some reason, his eyes were closed.

' _Propel your tails_!' Sammy's voice went through his head. Mind-reading? But he started twisting his tails. He also saw a frog with a tail. Then he realized he was going up, but by himself. He smiled, but grabbed the frog before he broke the surface.

"Froggy!" the purple cat exclaimed. Zero looked at the frog and threw it, not in a harsh way though.

Sam got out of the water when Zero landed, "Sorry, dude."

"Nah, it was actually fun!" he exclaimed, "I learned how to swim! _But_ I have to get payback."

"What kind of payback?" he laughed nervously.

"This," Zero pushed Sammy into the water again. He smiled and walked proudly back to safe ground. Sammy came out of the water, and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Are you guys finished?" the red echidna asked.

"Whatever," Sammy snorted.

"Do you guys want to meet my friends?" Tails asked.

"S-Sure," Zero stammered.

"Ok," Sonic started, taking a deep breath, "Actually, you guys introduce yourselves."

The crocodile came up, "I'm Vector, that's Espio," he pointed to the chameleon, "and that's Charmy," pointing to the bee, "We're the Chaotix!"

"I'm Knuckles," the red echidna said.

"And I'm-" the pink hedgehog started.

"Yes, you're _Amy_ ," Sammy said, snottily. Amy had fumes coming out of her ears.

"I'm Big," the purple cat said, "And this is Froggy!" He held up his frog friend.

"Hello," the rabbit replied, "I'm Ms. Vanilla, and this is Cream, my daughter, and Cheese, or Chao!"

"Hi!" Sammy and Zero, more hesitant, said.

He leaned over to Tails, "Can we go now?" He was shivering.

"No," he responded. Zero just sighed grumpily.

Sammy leaned over to Zero, "Wanna sneak out?"

"Yeah!"

"When I say go, GO. Ok?" Sammy instructed. Zero nodded.

"You won't be doing that," a voice said. They heard something land behind them, and when they turned around, a _huge_ robot was behind them.

"Wh-What's that?" Zero asked, scared, backing away.

"It's the E-999, or Destructionator!" the voice said, when he noticed Sammy and he yelled, "It's you!"

Sammy smiled.

"New friend?" he said, annoyed, pointing at Zero.

"Beat it, Egghead," Sonic said, impatiently, "We don't need your nonsense."

"Oh, ok," he said, unsympathetically, "I will _not_ leave! E-999! ATTACK!"

Sonic sped over, "Zero, get Ms. Vanilla and Cream to safety!" Zero was about to object, but thought about it and nodded. He ran over to them and led them away. He got to her house.

"Oh thank you," she said, politely, "Now go! And hurry!" He ran all the way there, but stopped and climbed a tree. He scouted the area. Sonic was spin-dashing, Tails was using some type of gun, Knuckles was punching the robot with his fists, Amy had this big hammer, Big and Froggy ran off, and the Chaotix were doing whatever they could. He saw Sammy using his light powers; he was doing good damage to the… whatever the fat man called it. **(Remember, we're in Zero's POV).** He could see that the evil guy was getting annoyed and shot a laser at Sammy. He didn't see it, but Zero did.

"NO!" he yelled. He leapt out of the tree, and his stone started to glow and his eyes turned completely blue, and he teleported. To everyone, it was a cloud of snow being carried quickly by the breeze. It looked like slow motion for a second for Zero; he reached Sammy just in time. He turned to his physical self and tackled Sammy. The laser hit solid ground. The whole war stopped and looked over to where the two kids fell.

"What was that?" Charmy squeaked, finally. Zero's eyes turned from blue to black and then created a shadow (power) blast behind his back, and at the right time, when it finished charging, he threw it. Everyone, except for Sammy, Sonic, and Tails, had their mouths wide open, even Egghead (Eggman, but Zero doesn't know that's his name).

"Um, I'm going to go," Zero said quickly and ran off. Eggman deployed a couple other robots.

"Get him and bring him back _alive_!" he yelled. The robots left and flew after the dog.

Sonic faced Sammy and Tails, "Go!" They nodded.

 **(With Zero)**

Zero was running with all his might, not because of the robots (because he doesn't know about them), but because of what he has done. When he'd do that in public or his 'black eyes' thing, people called him a 'demon' or 'monster.' Zero just kept running, and he stumbled a few times. Finally, near the Wisdom Tree, he stopped, still oblivious of the robots. Zero panted, and sniffled.

"I hate my life," he whispered, "I… I…" he just wanted to scream. But that would warn others. So he mentally screamed, but it didn't help either. That's when he heard a buzzing noise; he looked behind him and saw 4 robots.

"Not now," he sniffed. There was a little burrow that he hid in from the bullies that ruined his life. He crawled in and sat there, while whispering, "Don't find me, don't find me, don't find me!"

He could hear the robots saying, ' _Scanning. Scan Complete_ ,' his heart skipped a beat (not in a love way), ' _Target, not here_ ,'

"Phew!" He thought they went away and crawled out. He looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. But that didn't last, because somebody grabbed the scruff of his neck. Zero squealed.

' _Scanning: Max 'Zero' Prower. Species: Dog Age: 4 ½ uses: Frigoketicy_ ,' it said, in the low, monotone voice.

"Creep," Zero muttered. He kicked it.

' _Target Confirmed. Bring back to Base_ ,' the robot said, ' _Can't move. ERROR! ERROR_!'

While the robot was talking, Zero concentrated on freezing his robotic limbs, which worked successfully.

' _Hm, what if I said 'Destroy_ '?' he thought. Then the robot broke down.

"Huh. Well that works," he laughed, but then he fell, "Oof!" Zero turned around and saw 3 more robots.

"C'mon!" Zero whined. He _really_ wanted alone. This got him annoyed, so he just sat down, relaxing.

" _Attack_ ," the leading robot said. But before they could move, they were destroyed by a light blade, and a laser gun. They stood there, in their same position, but then fell to pieces.

"You guys finally got here," Zero retorted. Sammy, with Tails flying farther behind him, ran up to him.

"Was that you?" Sammy asked pointing to the rusted up robot. Zero's ear twitched in response.

Tails landed and couldn't look his own brother in the eye.

"You guys can go back," Zero muttered, "I'm fine now. Sonic will need you, Tails." Tails nodded, and ran off. Sammy stood there, with his arm crossed.

"Yeah, you need me," Sammy said, "I'm not leaving my brother behind!" Zero's ears perked up when he said that word.

"I… I want to go home," he sighed. Sammy nodded and they walked back to Mystic Ruins. But mostly they raced.

The 2 kids got back to 'their' house, and nobody was there, thankfully. Zero yawned and went to bed.

He wanted to just… disappear…

 **So… how'd you like it? So far no reviews, but I'm going to keep updating! But if you review or want to review, leave what I should change and all that! Thanks! PEACE!**

 **Oh yeah…**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Knuckles, etc. And… anything else other than my 2 characters!***


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday Sammy!

Chapter 4: Happy Birthday Sammy!

 **Chapter 4, nothing new, so here we go!**

Zero the Dog isolated himself in his room for 3 days… literally. He only had Sammy bring him stuff and to have Sammy sleep. Sonic and Tails tried to come in but he froze the door.

But today… is a day where he _has_ to go outside. It was Sammy's 5th birthday! He was waiting eagerly for Sammy to wake up.

About 10 minutes later, Sammy stirred. His eyes blinked sleepily, "Hey."

"Happy Birthday!" Zero cheered.

"Thanks!"

Zero remembered something, "Remember what we were going to do on your birthday?" Sammy was confused but remembered.

"Steal a birthday cake?"

"Yeah, want to do it still?" Zero asked. Sammy scoffed.

"Well, yeah I do! I haven't gone good for good," he shuddered at being good completely. They opened the window and snuck out. But before they left, Zero broke the ice on the door, _with his mind_. Not shocking, huh? Anyways, they went to Station Square and got the same glares, because they were known as the uncaught thieves! Zero got the best idea ever.

"I have an idea! Follow me!" he said. He walked into the bakery. There was an old raccoon working, and he was _mean_. They walked up to him, who was working the cash register.

"Oh great. What do you nuisances want?!" the raccoon grumbled.

"Nice to see you too, Maurice," Sammy chuckled.

"Can we have a birthday cake?" Zero asked, in his nice boy act.

"Will you pay?"

"Yes!"

Maurice growled and walked to get a cake, "What do you want it to say?"

"Happy Birthday, Sammy!"

The raccoon gave them a cake with a bunch of suns on it. Which was a coincidence.

"That will be $25," Maurice grumbled. Zero smiled and put fake $25 He grabbed the cake with Sammy and they dashed out. They could hear Maurice yelling, "HEY! This is a fake! Police!" Zero looked at Sammy and nodded. They turned to light and snow and dashed away.

When they snuck back to their room, Sonic was in there waiting.

"Let's tell him we paid," Sammy whispered. Zero nodded but paused.

"He won't believe us!"

"Then what should we do?!"

"I don't know!"

"I can hear you, you know," Sonic called to them. The two stopped bickering and slapped their hands on each other's mouths.

"Hide it!" Zero mouthed, then winked.

Sammy hid it in a little bush, and hopped up to the window, "Hellooo!"

"Where've you been?" Sonic tapped his foot impatiently.

"Out."

"Out _where_?"

Zero sighed, "We… got bored."

"Bored?" Sonic said, disbelievingly.

"Yup," he replied, confidently.

"Then, where were you?"

"By the lake!" Sammy nearly shouted.

"I don't believe it," Sonic said. It looked like Sammy was about to burst.

"We gave you an _explanation_!" Sammy responded through gritted teeth, "Now _get off our backs_!"

"Sorry, but I can't do that." But before the hedgehog could continue, Sammy pulled the window shut.

Sammy turned to Zero, who had been silent most of the argument, "He's getting on my nerves!"

"Let's go to the big, _secret_ field we found!" Zero jumped. So they grabbed the cake (It was small, so it was easy to carry), and ran.

They got to the secret field and sat in the middle of the field, and ate the cake. But they ate half of it, so there was the other half left.

"Man, I'm full!" Sammy burped.

"Ew!" Zero wrinkled his nose, but thought of an idea. He grabbed a piece of cake and through it at Sammy.

Sammy got hit and wiped it off, "Oh! You want to play it that way, huh?" He grabbed a piece and through it at Zero, which hit him in the face too. It turned into an all-out war.

At the end of it, they were covered in white and yellow frosting, but Zero was white, so you only saw the yellow.

"So, are your friends with Sonic?" a voice grumbled. They turned around and saw a black hedgehog a red stripe.

"Who're you?" Sammy challenged.

"I'm the Ultimate Lifeform," he said, "Or you can just call me Shadow."

"Ok 'Shadow,' what do you want?" Sammy asked, suspiciously.

"Do you know where Sonic is?" Shadow replied.

Zero pointed northeast, "That way!"

"Thanks." Was all he said and skated off. Zero looked at Sammy and all he did was shrugged.

It was the afternoon when they returned. Sonic was out fighting Eggman, but Tails stayed home. He jumped up off the couch and ran up to them.

"Your back!" he squeaked, "Sonic is still fighting Eggman with Shadow."

"Big surprise," Sammy muttered. Zero rolled his eyes.

Then Tails noticed they were covered in frosting, "Um… What happened?"

"Just a little battle we had while we were gone," Zero smiled.

"I'm taking a shower," Sammy said, walking away. Zero sat there, bored, again.

"Do you want to play Apples to Apples?" Tails asked. **(One of my favorite games!).**

"Yeah!" Zero exclaimed.

Zero ended up winning Apples to Apples, twice; Tails won once. Finally, Sonic got back.

"Sorry I'm late," Sonic merely said, "There was a little problem."

Tails leapt up, "What was the problem?"

Sonic scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, a house got destroyed. It's in the middle of the forest. I also found this on the way back." He held up a blue digital camo backpack. Zero gasped, it was the one that they filled with candy, fruit, and toys. Zero dashed over and grabbed it out of his hands. It had the word ' _Sam's Backpack_ ' in red on the front of it.

"That's Sammy's!" he nearly shouted.

"What's mine?" a voice asked from the bedroom. Sammy walked out, wet from taking a shower. When he saw the backpack, his eyes widened, "That's mine!" He skipped over and Zero handed it to him.

"That's taken care of," Sonic said, "I got to take a shower now!" he looked down at himself. He had oil and scratches on himself, so he went to the bathroom and got in.

"Sammy, do you want to play Apples to Apples now?" Zero asked.

"Sure," he replied.

Again Zero won twice, Sammy won once, and Tails won once. Finally Sonic got out.

"This is why I don't like robots," Sonic muttered. He looked at the time and it was 5:00, "Well, time to make chilidogs!"

"Yay!" Tails cheered. Sammy and Zero cocked their heads to the side.

Sonic face palmed himself, "Its food, guys!"

About an hour later they were done. Sonic put four plates and utensils on the table, at sonic speed.

"Here you kids go!" The 10-year old hedgehog said.

Sammy took a bite and liked it, but Zero took a bite and it tasted weird.

"Um, I don't feel hungry," he lied. Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Ok," was all he simply said.

"I'm going to bed! G'night!" he yelled.

"Good night!" they yelled back.

Zero sighed and walked to his room and shut the door. He leapt onto his train bed, and grabbed his stuffed rabbit and hugged it. He had found the rabbit in the forest, nearby their house. His bed was right next to the window and when he looked out it, he saw the moon shining in the sky. It reflected off his eyes and made them glow. There was also a glowing star next to it.

"Stars aren't supposed to be that bright," Zero whispered. He didn't get the concepts of space yet… or at all. He was bored; he didn't even feel tired.

"Ugh! I'm _so_ bored," Zero complained, "How funny it would be if I made it snow in here and make Sammy slip!" He laughed to himself. He heard, what sounded like pebbles, hitting the window. He could also hear a faint voice.

 **(Think of this part as Chapter 4.5)**

"Hello? Is that double-tailed dog in there?" the voice said.

Zero got up and opened the window, but a pebble hit him in the face.

"Ouch!" he rubbed his cheek, where it hit him.

"Oops! Sorry!" the voice giggled, "I need your help!" Zero climbed out the window and walked over to a bush that showed glowing cherry red eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked. The owner of the voice walked out. What Zero saw was shocking, yet exciting for him.

It was a cat/wolf hybrid! Of course she was female, but she had a wolf's tail, cat ears and nose, and short whiskers. She had green fur too, with dark green cat stripes. It also looked like she was also 4 years old. She wore pants, which were dirty because she went through so much to get there, a dark red t-shirt, boots, and grey gloves. But what was weird was she had angel wings (NOT involving her being an _actual_ angel! Also this is my sisters' character!)

"I'm Angel! I need help! A bad guy, I don't remember his name, it was something weird, but he took my chao, Rye!" she cried.

"Ok, but you have to lead the way!" They both ran off, but Angel had lots of agility. So Zero decided to take flight. Once he got in the air, all he and Angel could hear was the beating of his spinning tails. They got to the Mystic Lake and stopped at the shore.

"They went that way!" she pointed up to where smoke was still hanging in the air.

"Why'd you ask me, and not Sonic or anybody else?" Zero asked.

Angel fidgeted a bit, "Well… uh… I guess you seem like a better choice," she finished more silently. That statement made Zero blush.

"If… Rye… means a lot to you," Zero began, "I will help!" Angel squeezed him in a hug.

"Oh thank you, uh…" she paused.

"Um, I'm Max, but just call me Zero!"

"Zero," Angel finished. She let go and got something out of her pocket, and pressed a button. It had turned from a cube, to a pink hover-board!

"Cool!" he exclaimed. She got out a second one for him, it was blue. "How do you drive these things? How do you even get on?" He was struggling to get on the board.

Angel laughed, "You balance first!" Which he finally did, "Now it basically has a mind of its own."

Zero smiled, "Then let's go!"

With a bunch of struggles, they got to where Rye was, hopefully, being kept.

"So, this is where you say he is?" Zero asked.

"I believe so!" Angel piped. Zero felt happy, he was like a detective!

"Let's sneak in," Zero whispered. Angel nodded vigorously. She looked at a window near the roof, and showed Zero it.

"What do we do?" she looked at Zero for answers.

Zero twisted his tails together and flew up.

"Wow!" Angel exclaimed. Zero picked her up and flew to the window.

"Open it, _slowly_!" Zero instructed. Angel opened it, except it creaked a bit. Angel snuck in first, with Zero close behind. Finally they got to the ground; it was _dusty_!

"*cough* ugh, this is bad for our health!" Angel coughed.

Zero sneezed, "Yeah. Which way now?"

"Use your sniffer," she pointed to his nose, "Dogs have great sense of smell. I learned that!"

He sniffed, but then wrinkled his nose. "Ew! It smells like a bunch of sweaty… chao. This way!" Zero dashed off, with Angel close behind. They got into a vent, and finally a room was underneath them. Chao's were everywhere! But there was a white chao, with a black spot on his stomach, left paw and on his little wings, a halo above his head (Again, NOT heaven-like), and had forest green eyes. He was cowering in the corner.

"That's Rye!" she gasped. Before Zero could stop her, she leapt out of the vent and dashed for her pet.

"Rye! Rye, I missed you!" she cried out. The chao stopped shaking and looked at her with big, happy eyes.

"Chao! Chao!" Rye chanted, running… well flying towards her. The two got to each other and hugged. But that didn't last long, because somebody kicked Angel away.

She screamed and hit the wall. Rye went over to her and grabbed the back of her shirt and tried lifting her. But to his avail, he couldn't lift the unconscious cat/wolf.

"Angel! No!" Zero yelled and leapt down to her friend. He knelt and tapped her shoulder.

"Angel, wake up! Hurry! We got to get out of her," Zero said, scared. But she didn't wake up.

Zero heard the charging of a gun and when he looked behind him, the thing that kicked Angel was holding a gun and shot. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the hit.

But, it never came. He opened his eyes and saw an ice wall in front of him. It shattered, revealing a red rabbit. He had dark red eyes, his left ear was bent forward, he wore a dark red shirt, and red shorts. He also had red shoes and a black cape behind him.

' _He's a fan of red_ ,' he thought.

"I'm Ender," 'Ender' said, smirking, "I used to be a laser surgeon, so call me Dr. Ender!" His eyes started glowing and he shot lasers. Zero deflected it with another ice wall.

"I see why you were fired from your job," Zero muttered. Dr. Ender, **(I'm going to refer him to that for the story),** growled and charged his hand up with heat and shot a laser at him again. This time it hit Zero, in the chest. He screamed in pain at the unbearable pain.

' _Yup. This is the end of me_ ,' Zero thought, sadly. But he looked up and saw a dark room. He smiled and got up.

"Coming back for more, eh?" Dr. Ender chuckled, "Bring it!" He got into a fighting stance and waited for the attack. But Zero picked Angel up, like soldiers do when their comrade hurts their leg, they swing their arm over their shoulder and carry them like that, except Angel was unconscious, so her legs dragged. Zero also grabbed Rye and limped into the dark room.

"Cowards!" Dr. Ender shouted and ran after them. He flicked the lights on and they were gone. He muttered colorful words under his breath, angrily, and kicked a box. It was demolished into bits and burned up.

Zero was, kind of, running through the shadows, and finally they got to somewhere he knew and fell to the ground. He breathed in and out heavily. Angel came to.

"What happened?" she murmured.

Zero coughed painfully, "I got the three of us out."

She looked and saw Rye floating nearby. She got up instantly, "Rye!"

"Chao!" Rye yelled. Obviously he yelled, ' _Angel_!' They hugged again.

"I missed you!" she sobbed. She now realized the big burn on Zero's chest, "Oh no! Your hurt!"

"No, no. I-I'm fine," Zero rasped.

"No. You're not," she said, sternly. She took a roll out of her pocket in her pants.

"What's that?"

"It a bandage?" she replied, matter-of-factly. Zero nodded.

She finished bandaging him, "Well, it's," she looked at a watch she was wearing, "9:00! I got to go!"

"Me too!"

"Bye!" she stopped, "And thanks," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off. Zero blushed, and smiled. He ran in the direction of his house.

He got to his house and saw the lights were on in his room. He also heard distant shouting.

"Zero! Where are you?" it sounded like Sammy. He bolted over to where his voice was. He got near the house and spotted his friend.

"Sammy?" he whispered. Sammy turned around and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You are _so_ lucky I didn't tell Sonic!" he scolded, but he couldn't help but smile. Zero rolled his eyes and smiled back. They walked to the window and hopped in. Zero collapsed onto his bed, exhausted.

"This day was so tiring," he said through his pillow that covered his face.

"What did you do?" Sammy asked.

"Well, I helped a… _friend_ , get her pet chao back!" Zero said, sitting up, "And there is a new bad guy! His name is Dr. Ender."

Sammy chuckled, "What a dumb name!"

"Anyway," he continued, "I saved the chao, but there are many more and we need to save them!"

"Tomorrow," a voice said in the door way. They turned slowly and saw Sonic.

"But we need to get them _now_!" Zero whined.

"Well, we will do that tomorrow," Sonic stated, "Get some sleep."

" _Fine_!" Zero sighed, "Good night! For real this time."

Sonic laughed, "Good night guys! And Happy Birthday, Sam!"

Tomorrow was going to be a big day!

 **Chapter 4= DONE! Hope you like it so far! Chapter 5 will be up soon!**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Tails, etc. They belong to SEGA. I only own Zero, Sammy, Angel and Rye, and Dr. Ender***

 **By the way, Dr. Ender is also my brothers' character! Review your thoughts on this story so far! PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5: New Pet Chao Birthday Party?

Chapter 5: New Pet Chao! /What's a 'Birthday Party'?

 **Well, if you're wondering, I'm** _ **not**_ **doing this in order. After the day of Tails' and Zero's birthday, I'll skip over a few months. Just letting you know! Here's Chapter 5: New Pet Chao!/What's a 'Birthday Party'?**

 **Yeah at the beginning Sammy is very mean, and since he is based off my brother and when I started this, I got my brother in trouble and was** _ **very**_ **mad and aggravating.**

Zero was up at like 4:30, waiting for the mission. He couldn't stop thinking about the scared chao at the base of Dr. Ender, an evil rabbit. He was lucky to get out of there alive, with his new friend, Angel the cat/wolf hybrid.

Zero sighed, "Get up already!" He saw the clock said 9:23

10 more minutes passed and he was fed up.

"That's it! I'm sick of waiting!" he grumbled, "Time to take drastic measures!" He remembered Sammy saying that, but he wasn't sure _what_ that meant. He created a few snowballs and walked into his room. Sammy was sleeping, and Zero smirked evilly.

"Ready," he held the snowball, "Aim," he took aim, "FIRE!" He through the snowball at Sammy. It hit Sammy dead in the face.

Sammy literally screamed like a girl. He stared at Zero with a glare, "Why'd you do that?!"

"Because you were sleeping, and I want to go now!" Zero snorted.

Sammy growled. He was _extremely_ mad, "I need my sleep. It's better than saving stupid chao from a stupid rabbit guy."

"Chao aren't stupid!" Zero yelled, "I met someone who owns a chao! And they are great pets!"

"Who cares!" Sammy shouted back and covered his face up with his blanket. Zero turned to the window in anger, it was opened still. He snuck out and ran away to save those chao's.

 **(When Sonic and Tails awoke at the shouting)**

Tails fidgeted in his bed. He woke up at the sound of shouting. He looked over and saw Sonic waking up.

Sonic sighed, "Great." Then the fighting stopped. They got up and walked to the two kids' room.

"Yo! Can I come in?" Sonic said, knocking on the door.

"I don't care," Sammy growled. Sonic opened the door and walked in, with Tails behind him.

Tails saw that Zero's bed was empty. Then he saw the window opened.

"Where is Zero?" he asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Sammy grumbled, pulling the blanket off his head and showed him wet.

"What happened to you?" Sonic asked.

"A certain jerk threw a snowball at my face!" he shouted, "But he might be going to that place to save those animals."

Sonic face-palmed himself, "Why'd you chase him away?! He knew where the place was."

"Well, I know where he is going, to the Mystic Lake," Sammy said, more calm, "Let's go!"

The three bolted out of the house and to the lake.

 **(Back with Zero)**

' _That jerk.'_ Zero thought, bitterly, ' _Wonder what happened to the nice, funny cat I knew_...'

He was still running until something ran into him. Zero slammed into a tree, and landed on the ground with a thump.

Zero hissed in pain, "Hey! Watch where you're… going…" He recognized the green fur and red eyes. He also recognized the white chao floating behind the Mobian hybrid.

"Zero!" she squeaked, and hugged him.

"Angel? Rye?" Zero said, still shocked. But hugged back when he was out of his shocked state.

"Chao! Chao!" Rye said, happily.

"I was looking for you!" she told him.

"Why?"

"We didn't save the rest of the chao, so I was wondering if we should save the rest?" she asked him, hope shown in her red eyes.

"That's what I was doing!" he exclaimed, "Do you… wanna… come, with?" He was extremely nervous.

"Yeah!" she jumped, "Oh! And you forgot this!" She handed him the blue cube.

"The hover-board?" he asked, "it's your though."

"Not anymore!"

Zero's heart jumped, ' _My very own hover-board_!' He accepted the gift and deployed it.

"Let's go!" she shouted already flying away.

Zero smiled and laughed. Then bolted off with his new friend.

They got to the same place they found her chao. Then snuck in the same way.

"Ok let's free the chao's!" Angel cheered. They passed a room that had a generator in it. Zero stopped.

"Hm…" he thought, somewhat evilly, "Do you know how to pick lock a lock?"

"Yeah," she said. She saw his plan and nodded. She unlocked the door and left it open a crack. Then they set off.

Finally they got to a room with things saying, 'Chao! Chao!' in it. Angel pick locked the door again and when they walked in, there was a huge glass cage full of chao, and again, a large window.

The two 4-year olds looked at each other and smirked.

They set up a plan, Angel breaks the window and Zero breaks the cage, simple as that! Or so they thought…

"Ready…" Zero whispered, "Now!" Angel flew up and broke the glass by crashing into it. But that wasn't enough, because alarms started going off. Zero made multiple ice spears and shot them in a circle. He held his hand up for a second and then made a fist and the ice spears exploded, which left a huge hole.

"CHAO!" the chao's yelled and flew out of the cage and flew out the window. He looked at Angel.

"I guess are work here is done!" he exclaimed.

"Not exactly," a voice said. Before Zero got the chance to turn around, he got the burning sensation in his back. Zero yelled out in pain. He knew who it was.

"Dr. Ender," Zero hissed through gritted teeth.

"Correct," The red rabbit walk out of the shadows with his red eyes glowing, "And you ruined what I was going to do!"

"What was that?!" Angel asked, angrily.

"Well, I can't tell," Ender muttered. He charged up his hand and when he was about to shoot it when something shouted, "Chao!"

A yellow chao rammed into him.

"You insolent chao!" Ender yelled. Zero was cheering the chao on.

"Go Goldie!" Zero cheered. Angel looked at him like he grew a third tail.

"You named it?"

"Well, yeah! It deserves a name. So I thought-" He stopped and yelled, "LOOK OUT!"

A laser intended to hit Angel, but it hit Rye instead.

"Rye! NO!" she screamed. The chao fell to the ground, writhing in agony.

Zero got mad because his friend was hurt. He basically froze the _whole_ room! Just picture it looking like an ice rink. He remembered the spin dash Sonic did in the battle a while back.

' _Welp, YOLO_!' he thought as a started spinning himself. He was at maximum speed, **(What a coincidence! His name is Maximum!)** , and let go! He hit something and he started sliding on the ice covered ground. His mind stopped spinning and when it did, he watched as the back of Ender's head slammed into the wall and blacked out. Zero breathed a sigh of relief.

"Chao!" The yellow chao, now Goldie, was floating beside him. He had the most awesome, _most amazing_ idea _ever_!

"Do you want to come home with me?" he asked the chao.

"Chao! Chao! Chao!" Goldie exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a yes!" he laughed. Then he remembered Rye. He ran over to the chao, only to see that he was bandaged up, and sleeping peacefully.

Angel looked up at Zero, with cheerfulness in her eyes, "Thank you!" She got up and hugged him tightly, which Zero hugged back.

"I would've done it anyways!" he exclaimed, "I have to bring Goldie to my house! He's my new chao!"

"I wonder what happened to the other chao," Angel wondered. At that moment the chao were already going to their homes, but they didn't know.

"Probably went back to their homes," he replied, "We should too. That burn still hurts!" He looked to the back of his shoulder and saw a huge smoking burn on it.

"Doesn't smell too nice either," she giggled, wrinkling her nose. **(And seriously… it doesn't. I smelled burnt skin before…** _ **BLEH**_ **!)**. The hybrid and dog flew out of the house. Yes, Angel can use her angel wings to fly! Finally they got to the lake and went their separate ways, but before Zero could do that, the cat/wolf stopped him. He turned around and saw her shuffling her feet.

"Would you… like to come to my house next Sunday?" she asked, "its Tuesday now, so in 5 days?"

Zero perked up at the sound of that, "Yeah sure! Saturday is my birthday! Would you like to come to that?"

"Sure! It my first birthday I've went to that isn't family related!" she smiled.

"Ok! I got to go! Bye!" Zero exclaimed, "Hope Rye feels better!"

"Bye! And I bet he will," she laughed, looking down at the sleeping chao before bolting off in the direction of her house.

Zero looked at Goldie, "Well, let's go _home_!"

"Chao!" They flew off, not noticing a pairs of beading red eyes watching him.

Zero, and his new chao, snuck back through the window. He decided to use his extra pillow for Goldie, so he can sleep. Finally, he plopped on his bed; he just wanted to sleep, even though it was the afternoon. Sadly, excruciating pain was in his back. He wasn't a big fan of pain, obviously. Who isn't? He went to the kitchen and went to the freezer, then grabbed an ice pack. He turned around and yelped. He fell backwards on his bottom. He was in deep doo-doo. Sonic.

"Where did ya' go?" he asked.

"Uh… out?" he responded.

"Out where?"

"With a friend." Sonic gave him a 'really' look. "Ugh. Fine. I went… to save… the chao."

Sonic shook his head in disappointment, "You were suppose to wait."

"But I couldn't!" he complained. Then he remembered something, "Where's Sammy?"

"Walking around outside searching for you," he replied, "But he's coming back." As if on cue, Sammy walked in. He brightened up and walked over.

"I found you finally!" Sammy, again, forgot about this morning. So Zero didn't remind him.

"I've been home for about 5 minutes."

Tails came running in next, "You… are… fast…"

"I try!" Sammy boasted.

"Zero, our friends are coming here on Thursday!" Tails exclaimed. Zero's heart dropped to his stomach.

"Why?" he groaned, "They probably _hate_ me!"

"Doubt it," Sonic fretted. It was Zero's turn to flash the 'really' look.

"Might as well," Zero muttered. He picked up his ice pack and started walking to his room, "I'm going to take a nap!"

"Ok!" Sammy yelled.

"Oh by the way," Zero began, "I-have-a-pet-chao-and-I'm-keeping-him-no-matter-what-you-say!" He quickly shut his door. But he could hear, "What?!"

He plopped in his bed and covered up with his stuffed bunny. Goldie flew over to him and settled on his stomach and also fell asleep. Zero smiled and shut his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep, with the ice pack on the back of his shoulder.

 **2 Days Later…**

Zero was nervous when Sonic's friends were coming over. He didn't clarify them as _his_ friends yet. The others gotten used to Goldie around the house. He was actually helpful; cleaning up, helping make food, etc. He was also a great comfort object, which Zero was using right now…

"This can't be happening!" he whispered, "I hate today. I hate today." He keeps repeating that over and over. **(I actually act like that… meeting new people is scary…)**. He peeked out his bedroom window, not seeing anyone. Now he was getting aggravated; he was freaking out over nothing.

"What'cha doin'?" Sammy shouted which made him jump. Zero clutched his heart.

"DON'T do that!" Zero gasped, "But I'm in my room? So what?"

"Sheesh. I was just wondering," Sammy muttered. He ran and flopped onto his bed and let of a large sigh.

"You bored?" Zero asked. Sammy nodded.

 **(Ok I'm going to skip to when the group comes… I'm bored… literally).**

Finally after 5 hours, Sonic's friends come. It was 12:07 when the first couple people arrived. It was Knuckles, Amy, and Chaotix first.

Zero was sitting in his room, still. He was watching Sammy juggle. Surprisingly to him, it was amusing! Sammy ended up dropping them when a shout was heard.

"Some of our friends are here! Come on!" Sonic shouted.

' _Friends'. Not exactly, Sonic_ ,' he thought, ' _well not yet_.' He saw Sammy waved his hand to tell him to hurry up.

Zero felt something land on his head and looked up a bit. He saw Goldie was on his head.

"Chao!" Goldie said pointing towards the door. Zero looked there and saw Sammy waiting there still. He rolled his eyes and ran to the door.

"Took you forever," Sammy laughed. They stumbled a bit over to the living room. They were greeted by Tails. But when they reached the living room, it was already full. It had the people already mentioned.

' _This is awkward,_ ' he thought.

"Sonic?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we go outside? It's small in here."

Sonic thought about it a moment and thought it was a good idea, "Yeah, let's take it outside."

Right when he opened the door, the black hedgehog was there, with a white bat!

Sonic jumped two feet in the air.

"Scared much?" the black hedgehog joked. (Not in a happy way though… more of a… well like he acts like in the games and shows).

The big group of friends and soon-to-be friends walked outside. Ms. Vanilla came with Cream and Cheese.

Zero bounded up to Tails, "Who's that?" pointing to the bat.

"Oh! That's Rouge!" Tails whispered, "She's a jewel thief."

"What exactly are we doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, remember we were getting together about a week ago?" Sonic asked. Everyone who had been listening nodded their heads.

' _Don't remind them of the battle_!' Zero yelled in his thoughts.

"Well there was that battle…"

' _I hate you Sonic_ ," Zero's ears flattened… even though they are flattened against his head naturally.

"So I figured we should make it up!" Sonic finished.

"Great idea!" Sammy exclaimed. But really in his mind, he was rolling his eyes.

"Let's just hang out then!" Sonic said. Then there was a flash of light. **(Yes I'm adding these characters in).**

"Are we late?" a silver hedgehog said **(I don't know if he's silver or just a dark white)**.

"Silver!" Sonic said, shocked, " _And_ Blaze!" There was a purple cat too. Silver had saw the two new kids, and chao, in the group.

"Who are these guys?" Silver asked, pointing to the three.

Tails jumped up, "That's Sammy," pointing to the black and white cat, "And my brother…" He looked at Zero, and he mouthed his nickname. "Zero! Also his pet chao, Goldie!"

Blaze was confused, "How's he your brother? You're not fox." Zero hated hearing that.

"So?" Sonic defended, "I'm his brother but I'm not a fox, and he isn't a hedgehog! So it's an adopting type thing." Blaze nodded, yet confused.

' _But I'm his… beo… bio… biological? Yeah! Biological brother_!' he thought stubbornly. He ears twitched his ear for a split second.

"You ok?" Sammy looked at Zero with a concerning look. He remembered one time when there were too many people, he screamed and ran. **(That happened to me! I couldn't help but laugh at myself after!).**

"Of course I am," Zero scoffed. He was lying. The purple cat came too.

"Hi everyone!" Big exclaimed, with his frog in his hands.

"Hey Big," Sonic replied with a smile.

Sammy glanced at Zero again, "That's 15 people! Still sure?"

Zero looked back, "Y-yes?" It was more of a rhetorical question than a statement. Sammy giggled.

"I know something that'll get your mind off that," a voice said behind them, which made Sammy's tail puff out and leapt in the air a few feet. Zero was laughing at him.

"You look funny!" Zero laughed. He had to squeeze his eyes shut and hold his stomach.

Sammy's eyes were _huge_ and his tail puffed out in a weird way. His face was scrunched up, because whenever he's scared, his face nerves act weird. But it was more of the noise he made. It was a high-pitched squeak, which sounded like a mouse!

"Ha, ha. Very funny," he mocked. His tail went flat again and Zero's laughing went quieter. He realized Sonic said that, which made Sammy scared.

"Never saw you scared before, kid," Sonic chuckled and walked over to Tails. Zero nodded in agreement, still smiling. Sammy smiled too.

"That's because I'm not scared of anything!" he yelled.

"What about snakes?" Zero asked. Sammy's smile faded a bit.

"Those creepy, slithering abominations?" Sammy said, rolling his eyes, "N… yes. That's true!" His smile regenerated.

' _Nobody knows my fear_!' Zero thought, relieved.

"What's your?" Sammy asked. Zero face-palmed himself.

"Uhhhh…" Zero began, "I don't have any." There was always this look in his eyes that would tell you he's lying. One of his eyes would squint a bit, and would tilt his head a bit.

Sammy gave him an intense, yet playful stare. Zero leaned back a bit.

That's it! He couldn't take the stare!

"Fine!" he pulled Sammy closer, "Don't tell anyone but… it's… fire…"

"Fire?" Sammy tilted his head a bit.

"Yes and SHH!" Zero hissed.

"Why?"

"Tell you later. But what should we do?" He complained.

Sammy shrugged. Tails came walking over. He had a pencil and paper.

"You have to write down what you want for our birthday party!" He handed the pencil and paper to Zero. There was a spot that said, 'Tail's list' and another said, 'Zero's list.'

"Uh…" he didn't know what a 'list' had to have.

"Let me help!" Sammy sat down right next to Zero. He started naming off stuff, "Shoes, gloves, toys, probably a chao bed, and new goggles." He pointed at the broken black ones he always wore. Zero did his best to spell correctly. He did 'shoos' 'glovs' 'toys' 'chaow bed' and 'gogls.' As you can see, he sucks at spelling. Zero handed the piece of paper to Tails and then gave it to Sonic.

Sonic started reading some stuff off. But he was struggling to read Zero's writing. Zero laid back in exhaustion. It was not that hot out, a slight breeze. He didn't hear Sonic calling his name, because he was daydreaming. Well, until something landed on his stomach. He yelped in more surprise than pain. He looked and saw Goldie on his stomach.

"What?" he asked, as if nothing happened.

"How do you read this?" Sonic held up the piece of paper in front of him.

' _Ouch_. _That was rude_." Was all he thought before speaking up, "Shoes, Gloves, Toys, Chao bed, and goggles." He gave a look that said 'are-you-happy-now.'

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Yeah. What he said."

Zero laid back down. But a thought struck him. He sat up and, thankfully, Tails was near him. He called him over, which Tails walked over.

"What's a 'Birthday Party'?" he asked.

Tails was shocked a moment but answered, "Well, people come to our house and basically congratulates you on turning older!"

"Oh." He laid back down. He looked at the clouds and pondered a bit.

' _A new pet Chao, a birthday party_?' he thought, ' _My life is getting even better_!'

 **So? How was that? Thought on what I should do? Nobody reviewed…** **Aw well… But if you did after this chapter, THX! Well, next Chapter up soon! It's called: Happy Birthday Tails and Zero!**

 **Well, do whatever! YOLO! If you haven't noticed, that is my catchphrase!**


	6. Chapter 6: Happy Birthday Tails & Zero!

Chapter 6: Happy Birthday Tails and Zero!

 **I'm posting** _ **so**_ **fast right now! It's because… SCHOOL IS OVER! Actually I'm kind of sad… I'm going to miss the teachers… I originally got done June 5** **th** **but eh. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Well… whoever reads it…**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters except my 6 characters I created! Also I own the plot!**

Zero had only one thing in mind… his birthday!

Today was his 5th birthday! They were going to the beach for the party; and everybody was invited. The party was at 1:00 but right now it was 11:34. But Zero was lying on his bed, not getting ready.

Goldie was flying above him in circles. He landed on Zero's stomach and fell asleep when Sammy came in.

"Dude? Why aren't you getting ready?"

"I don't know," Zero muttered. He didn't get much sleep, so he was tired.

"Are you tired?" Sammy guessed. In response Zero yawned.

"I'm going to say that's a yes!" Sammy laughed, "Go to bed, Zero!" He walked out, grabbing the stuff he needed. It was actually more than tiredness. He's been trying to figure out what you do at parties. He'd always seen parties at parks. You'd have cake, presents, a piñata, and games. That's all he knew, but during that thought, he fell asleep for over an hour.

Zero felt someone shaking him. He already knew who it was.

"Get up, Get up!" Sammy repeated. Zero groaned.

"What?"

"We're leaving in 20 minutes!" Zero's eyes snapped open. He saw Sammy had his headphones around his neck, his blue pants on, his red gloves, and red shoes on. He also had his stone around his neck, too.

Zero bolted up and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

 **13 minutes later…**

Zero finally got done. He wore his ripped up gloves and boots, his broken flight goggles, his belt he had found recently, and also his stone around his neck.

"Are you ready?" Sonic called.

"Yes!" they yelled in unison. They walked to the front door to see the other two waiting.

"Let's go!" Tails cheered. Sonic had picked Tails up and ran out the door.

"C'mon slowpokes!" he yelled. Sammy deflated a bit.

"That was rude," he murmured. Zero nodded and ran with Sammy. He grabbed Zero's hand and teleported! They were at the entrance of the beach. Suddenly they heard a zooming sound, which they knew was Sonic. Sammy had leaned on the sign when Sonic and Tails arrived. Sonic was shocked.

"What took you so long?" Sammy joked.

"How… When… What?!" Sonic stuttered. Zero had a half smile on his face, he was trying to hide the smile.

Sonic smiled, "Alright, let's go. They're probably waiting."

Which when they got to the spot, they were. The ones who were invited all came, even Shadow!

It was very festive. There were yellow and white streamers, balloons, hats, and all the party stuff.

' _This is what a party is?_ ' he thought. He had one but not this _big_.

"Went a little over board, didn't they?" Sammy asked him.

"I think it's cool," he admitted. Everyone crowed around Tails when they saw he was here, while Zero and Sammy ran to the edge of the sand where it met the water. **(I forgot what it's called…)**

They saw fish in the shallow water, but Zero saw, off the corner of his eye, Sammy raising is arm to push him in.

"Don't even think about it," Zero said, smiling. He saw Sammy's shocked face when he turned around.

"I'm already bored," Sammy muttered.

"Hey you two!" Sonic yelled within the crowd, "Get over here!" Zero looked at his friend.

Sammy shrugged and walked over, with Zero skipping behind him. They stood there when the crowd split up. Zero saw Sonic and walked over to him.

"What're we doing first?" he asked. Sonic thought a moment.

"Piñata," he replied with a smirk, "My favorite part!"

Sonic pointed to the piñata shaped like an airplane. It was red w/ yellow lines. They all gathered there, and Tails was given a bat. Zero never knew how piñatas worked. But when Tails hit it, he finally knew what to do. After Tails hit it about 5 times, he handed the bat to him. He ran up to it and whacked it. There was already a hole or two in it after 2 more tries. He turned and gave it to Sammy.

Sonic shook his head, but still smiling, "Oh no…" Sammy brought it up and basically slammed it and the airplane snapped in half. Candy poured out. All the kids ran up and got candy.

"Now what?" Zero asked again.

"Uh…" Sonic didn't know what at first, "Presents?" Everyone nodded and went to the present area. Zero was about to follow when there was a slight tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and saw his cat/wolf friend.

"You came!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry it took long," she apologized, "Parents were cleaning the house. And I had to help."

"That's fine!" he said. He was happy that his friend was here. He led her to the group. He was stopped by Sammy.

"Who's the hybrid?" he asked, eyeing Angel.

"That's Angel!" Zero answered, "I met her recently." Sammy nodded and sat down in a chair. Nobody else asked. Zero walked over, tails swishing happily behind him, and sat down next to Tails. He leaned over.

"You go first," he said. Tails smiled and nodded to him. He opened one gift, which was from Ms. Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese, and it was a winter jacket. Tails smiled.

"I figured with the cold weather coming, you'd need one," Ms. Vanilla said, smiling.

"Thank you!" Tails said. He open more which were toys, clothes, plane gears, and tools. He got a shirt from Sonic that said, "Fly High," in cloudy letters, with a plane on it.

Zero had gotten him something too. It was in a small box, with yellow wrapping on it. He held it out to Tails. He grabbed the box and unwrapped it. It was a model airplane. The color was blue, with yellow racing stripes.

"Wow! Where did you get this?" Tails asked, amazed, "I've never seen these in the stores!" Zero was and wasn't hoping he'd ask that. But he asked so he had to tell.

He took off his brown gloves and reveal many cut, bruises, and blisters. Sonic winced.

"Ouch." Sammy did the same and reveal his cuts, bruises, and blisters.

"Why'd you do that?" Tails asked, making a weird face at the hands of his brother.

"Buying stuff gets kind of boring," Sammy muttered.

"Thanks!" Tails said. Now it was Zero's turn! He got the first one, because it had cool wrapping paper. It was snowflakes! He saw it was from Silver. It was a box so he lifted the cover off. It was shoes! They were blue w/ black lacing wrapping around it, with a golden buckle on the sides of it.

"Cool!" he smiled. He kicked off the worn out boots and put them on, "Thanks!"

The next ones were red and grey gloves, blue flight goggles, a blue, fluffy chao bed, and some clothes. One shirt said 'Fire & Ice' and another said, 'Ready, Set, Snow!' He also got a light blue winter jacket and a stuffed teddy bear from Ms. Vanilla. But he got a weird rectangular box thing from Shadow. When Zero opened it had a weird black thing, with a button and two silver things sticking out the top. When he pressed the button, electricity went through the silver needle things.

Sonic looked at Shadow, "A Taser?!"

"He's got to protect himself when he's alone," Shadow growled. Zero's ears perked up at that. He always wanted to protect himself without anyone's help.

"Thanks!" he said, happily to Shadow. He smiled at Shadow and he gave a swift half-smile back.

Tails gave him two boxes, "The white one is from me and the green one is from Sonic!" Zero unwrapped the green one. It had two circular light blue metallic toys with a string attached to it.

"What are these?" he asked.

"They are yo-yo's!" Sonic replied with a smirk, "When you're bored when I'm out fighting Egghead, you can use those to occupy you! _And_ when you get into trouble with people, you can whack them with it, because it's basically metallic." Zero put them back in the box and opened Tails' box. It had a multicolored train!

"Cool!" he put that back in the box and into the pile, " _Now_ what?" he looked at Sonic.

"Cake!" he grinned. They brought the cake to a table. It had white frosting, w/ blue frosting acting as the sky. It had a red biplane flying in the sky, and a dark blue train zooming on the train tracks. There were clouds, grass, and dandelions too. And in yellow and white writing it said, "Happy 5th Birthday Tails and Zero!" (Happy, Birthday, and Tails were yellow and 5th, and, Zero, were white).

"Wow!" Tails and Zero said, simultaneously. There were 5 candles on each side. On the top left is where the plane is, is where Tails' candles are, they are blue. And right in front of the zooming train is where the lighter blue candles are, which are Zero's. They were lit… with fire. The group of friends sang the 'Happy Birthday' song. But Zero didn't hear it because he was looking at the fire, his worst fear. Sammy saw this and looked around and made a little wind and blew them out when the song was done.

Zero blink his eyes out of the state of fear. He quickly put on a smile. Luckily, the group of friends didn't notice… except one of them felt it. Sonic put his arm around Tails and said something, but Zero wasn't paying attention. Silver had walked up to Zero and ruffled his hair.

"Happy Birthday, squirt," he said, smiling. Zero giggled.

"Thanks!" Silver walked back to Blaze. Angel had come and sat by Zero who was right next to Sammy, who also sat next to him.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"What?" Zero tilted his head to the side.

"You were scared." Zero froze.

' _Aw crud_.' His ear twitched before answering, "Um, well, I kind of…" This was so hard.

"He's scared of fire," Sammy said, earning a shove with Zero's elbow.

"I figured," she said, "Well, I'm scared of being alone. That's why I have Rye!"

"Yeah, and I'm scared of snakes," Sammy piped in, "That's why I don't venture alone… or go to deserts."

Zero rolled his eyes, "But what made you get that fear?" Sammy and Angel looked at each other.

"Let's go… to that rock pile over there!" Sammy pointed to the only rock pile on the beach, which was ominous, but nobody cared. They had gotten to the pile and climbed it. Zero got to the top and you could see everything! **(Think of the song 'On Top of the World' by: Imagine Dragons playing!)**

"I'll go first," Angel suggested. The boys nodded. "Well, I had a friend, her name was Cleo. She was a cat too. At the time I met her, a cabinet at my house fell on top of my tail. So she thought I was just a cat. Well, we became good friends… until… I got my bandages off and she saw I had a wolf tail and I had to take off my gloves so they wouldn't get dirty and they were wolf paws… she left me when we were in the forest… She practically ran away screaming. I was left alone not knowing where to go. So I got scared… because I was lost and alone… then I found Rye! I didn't feel alone anymore!" She looked at her chao playing tag with Goldie, "I couldn't be happier!"

Zero looked at her sadly. He knew what that felt like. Sammy jumped up a bit.

"My turn!" he sat down again, "Well, I had a pet snake named, Speedy! He was a great pet! We went everywhere and scared a bunch of people! But this is the bad part… we were in the forest, near where I found you! It was the _same_ _day_ too! But he saw another snake and slithered away. When I walked to him, he wrapped his tail around my throat!" He was shaking at the thought, "I was losing breath and nearly died until I hit him with a rock… he didn't die though… he escaped with the other snake… traitor… But to make sure, I hid in that tree you were under!" Zero had a flashback. He remembered when he met Sammy. He had scratches on his chest, throat, and chin, also parts of his face. His throat was red and puffy looking. Zero also remembered that his eyes were bulging in fear too.

Angel looked at him, as if she'd seen a ghost, "When was that?"

"Um… about a month ago. Why?" Sammy asked, suspiciously.

"When I met Rye, we thought we were hearing someone choke… but we then thought it was just us," she trailed off, looking away, thinking Sammy would be mad.

Sammy was the opposite, "Aw man! We could've met each other at the time!" Angel was shocked but then smiled in relief.

"Well it's your turn, Z," Sammy said, looking at the dog caught within the conversation.

"Oh…" he said, "Well…"

 _Flashback Time!_

 _Zero, at the time Max, was stuck in a burning building. It was set on fire by a crazed red rabbit. Max's eyes were leaking, or known as crying. He was trying to find a way out. But what caught his eye was a burning person. He was screaming bloody-murder._

" _I'm on fire! I'm on fire!" the mobian kept screaming. Until he fell to the ground dead. Max screamed in fear, but then screamed in pain as fire scorched his back. He fell to the ground screaming and twitching in pain._

" _Somebody help!" he yelled. He saw a light, but not the right light… It was the gateway to heaven. He blinked it away, "I'm not dying yet!"_

 _He got up and staggered to find a way out. Finally there was a door, which had a hole in it, he crawled, painfully, through it. He saw firefighters and he yelled out to them._

" _Help!" he shouted and fell to the ground, he looked up and saw firemen coming towards him. He smiled and the world faded into blackness._

 _End of Flashback..._

"I ended up getting saved and brought to the hospital! I've been scared of fire ever since…" His ears and tails were twitching the whole time. Sammy and Angel had scared faces on them.

"You watched someone die?" Angel asked, horrified.

"You nearly _died_?" Sammy asked, shocked.

"Yes, and yup!" Zero replied. Unbeknownst, someone had been listening. That person had been listen, with it recording, and smirked evilly. He pressed a button that said 5 seconds on it.

5

Zero heard ticking…

4

A bomb!

3

He grabbed Sammy's and Angel's arm

2

He took all his might and tossed them into the ocean

1

He couldn't get out in time…

 _ **BOOM!**_

 **(With Sammy)**

He felt someone grabbed his arm and toss him in the water. He didn't get time to say 'What?' because he was already underwater. He saw Angel get tossed too, but not his best friend. He resurfaced, along with Angel, and saw the explosion at that second, which was where the rock pile was. He swam towards shore. But Angel flew up and carried Sammy towards shore. He looked and saw the others standing there, wondering what happened.

' _Note to self: Kill them for not helping my friend_!' he thought bitterly. He ran towards the smoke, and saw nothing but black, but then he saw a dirty, white lump of fur sitting there. No.

"No, No, NO!" Sammy cried. He ran to the lump of fur and turned him around.

Zero.

"Zero? Zero, wake up!" he cried to him, "Maximum! Say something!" He couldn't even look at his friend.

Zero had blood everywhere. He was more black and red, rather than white. His arm was twisted in a weird direction, which probably meant it was broken. Blood was seeping out of his mouth and nose. There was a chip in his ear, a large gash over his eye. His bandanna had burnt holes in it. Luckily, he took his new shoes off and replaced them with the old boots, which were now nearly burnt off his feet. One foot had nearly been blown to pieces, but it was just very, very burnt. His ripped up gloves were in shreds, which is a good thing. He broken flight goggles had been broken in half too. His tail had tufts of fur missing. There was also a gash on his chest, which was seeping lots of blood. As well as the gash on his eye… it wouldn't stop bleeding a lot. Half his face was already bloody.

Like I said, Sammy couldn't even look at him. Angel was beside him, crying. She didn't want to lose another friend. Sammy couldn't hold it in, so he cried out. He screamed again. There was a bunch of gasps. Sammy looked and saw the rest of the group.

"WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE?!" Sammy screamed. He charged up a light blast and threw it at them. They all nearly got hit, but dodged it, "HELP HIM!" He felt someone behind him turn him around and embraced him in a hug. It was Angel. He hugged back, muttering to himself.

"Why him…" he muttered, while sobbing. His eyes turned to anger, he let go of Angel.

"We have to get him to a hospital." He turned around and grabbed under Zero's arms, careful of the broken one.

"Hey what's going on over here?" a voice said. It pushed through the frozen animals. It was Tails. He gasped, "No!" He ran over, "Sonic help him!"

Sonic snapped out of his frozen state and ran over, "Don't worry, Sam. I got him!" He picked up the limp dog and sped off towards the hospital.

Sammy glared at the others, except Silver wasn't there. Then he remembered seeing him run in the direction of the hospital.

' _At least he helped_ ,' Sammy thought. He looked toward the sky, "Be ok, Zero." Then he and Angel ran towards the hospital.

 **(With Zero, during that… incident)**

Zero blacked out right after he heard his two best friends scream. Now he was standing there looking at Sammy and Angel hunching over the body of… himself?!

"How?" he asked himself, "Guys! I'm right here!" Nobody paid attention. He figured he was just a ghost at the moment. Zero saw Silver run towards the hospital. Why? He walked over and saw himself. Zero was then scared when he saw his body. It brought back the fire memories. He then was struck with more horror when he saw Sammy throw one of his light beams at their friends.

"Sammy, No!" he called, but didn't hear. Because he was screaming himself.

"WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE?!" Sammy screamed at their friends, "HELP HIM!" Then he saw Angel turn him around and hug him.

Zero had tears in his eyes too. He didn't want to leave his friends! Zero saw 4 year old Cream crying in her mom's arms. He then saw Tails run down toward his body.

"Sonic! Help him!" he called to Sonic tears escaping his blue eyes. Sonic snapped out of his state and ran over.

"Don't worry, Sam. I got him!" Sonic said picking him up. Zero ran over and saw his body up close. He was _horrible_! He touched his body, then everything went black.

 **(At the Hospital)**

Zero woke up with Sonic in his arms. Then the pain washed over him. He screamed loud, startling Sonic a bit.

"Don't worry, littler bro I'm getting you to the hospital!" Sonic said. He'd call Zero that often, since Tails was his lil' bro, he was that. That didn't keep the pain away. There were very loud screams, muffled sounding cries, and whimpering.

Sonic hadn't been running fast because he thought he was going to hurt him. He looked down and saw Zero's eyes weren't the joyful, happy orbs of light; they were full of excruciating pain, and fear. Sonic was choking on sadness. He didn't like seeing him like that.

Zero only had one thought running through his mind, ' _I'm going to die! I'm going to die_!' He started seeing stars.

Stars.

One of his favorite things. But seeing these stars made him panic even more. His eye was swollen shut, so he couldn't see out of that eye.

Finally they arrived at the hospital. But sadly Zero blacked out again. Sonic saw Silver there. He watched Silver wince at a closer look of his new friend. He had one thought going through his mind too.

' _He only turned 5_ ,' Silver thought sadly. A stretcher was brought out and the limp form of Zero was placed on it. While he was taken away into the ER, a doctor walked up to him.

"We need additional information," the doctor said, "Full name?"

"Maximum Prower."

"Age and Birthday?"

"Just turned 5 and his birthday is today."

"Parents names?"

Sonic froze, "Um… I'm his adoptive parent." The doctor nodded.

"Thank you," the doctor said, "We'll come and get you when it's done."

Sonic turned and saw Sammy, Angel, and the rest of their friends. He looked down and saw blood on his chest, and he also had a handprint of blood on his shoulder.

"Fight this! You're stubborn! You can do this," Sonic whispered and sat down in the waiting room with his friends.

 **ZERO NO! WHY? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU?! Oh right. I already know!**

 **This was an interesting twist! Well, Review on how it is so far! YOLO!**


End file.
